


Genderbend

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro accidentally makes some genderbend potions, Vechs steals em, uses them on various people on the server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Sixelona's genderbend drawings.

“Ok, so let's see, going to brew more speed potions, gotta keep moving you know,” Pyro said as he bounced around his brewing stand. A small camera floated near him, documenting his activity. As he turned to grab more empty bottles to prepare for the next batch, the tail of his suit lightly grazed the stand, jostling the bottles and nearby table, contaminating the potions.

Turning back to the stand with the empty bottles, he frowned at the brewing potions. They seemed to be a lurid mix of pink and blue, unlike the normal colour a speed potion should have. Shrugging, he grabbed one of the potions from the stand.

“Ok, so. Apparently something went wrong. Let's just try it out and see what we made. We have some milk here just in case it's poisonous, so we're safe,” Pyro said before chugging the potion. His head felt blurry for a second before clearing up. He frowned as he felt nothing seemed to have changed.

“It doesn't seem like holy shit what happened to my voice,” Pyro said before gaping, touching his throat. His voice was much much higher then normal. Frowning, he turned around, looking at himself in a nearby mirror.

“OH GOD,” Pyro shrieked as he realized he was no longer male at all. The dinosaur suit covered him, but his facial structure was quite different. Patting himself down, he nearly fainted. He was most assuredly a female now. Gasping in shock, he grabbed the milk and chugged it. Holding his breath, he turned back towards the mirror. 

Letting out an incredibly relieved sigh, he was happy to find he was back to his old self again. Grabbing the other two messed up potions, he shoved them far down into a chest. “Er, ok, let's never ever talk about that again, and in fact, let's just remove that from the video,” he mumbled to himself.

He scampered out of his house, eager to get away from brewing and potions for awhile. A short figure watched him leave his house before entering it quietly.

Vechs had been watching Pyro recording, eager to watch people on the server and see how they acted and what they did. He had kept his distance, in order to not get in the way of recording. He hadn't planned on sneaking into Pyro's house, but...a sudden female shriek followed by Pyro rushing out of the house soon after had him incredibly intrigued. 

Vechs quietly made his way into the house. Nothing seemed all that out of shape, nor did there appear to be any women hiding about the house. Frowning, he sniffed the air. It smelt of...burning pumpkins? Confused, he made his way further into the house, finding himself in Pyro's brewing room. General disarray greeted him. Empty bottles were strewn on the counter. The brewing stand itself seemed to have been recently used, still warm to the touch. There were no bottles attached to it though.

Looking around the room, he smirked as he saw a slightly ajar chest in the corner of the room. Opening it up, he fished around until he pulled out two small potions from the very bottom of the chest.

Tilting his head, he pondered them. They were unlike any other potions he had seen. Pursing his lips, he pondered what to do. It was wrong to steal, but it seemed Pyro wanted nothing to do with these potions, given how far down in the chest they were...he was sure Pyro wouldn't mind him borrowing them to see what they were made, after all. If he wanted more, he could just make more, of course!

With that, Vechs nodded to himself, skipping out of the house, heading towards his base near Paul. 

Vechs had set up a small potion lab in his base, as clean and sterile as a laboratory under the ocean could be. A wide array of potions were in front of him, along with the two he had nicked from Pyro. He had done several tests, determining that they were a speed potion base, but with what appeared to be toasted pumpkin seeds mixed in. He was still unsure what the potions did exactly though.

Frowning, he knew the best way to figure out what the potion did was to drink it. That could be dangerous if it knocked him out or perhaps even instantly kill him, but at this point, it was worth the risk he decided. Shrugging, he grabbed one of the potions, uncorking it. _Paul, you better come check on me if I don't come by to bother you_ he thought idly as he chugged the potion.

His vision blurred slightly before clearing. Frowning, he looked around. He didn't feel any different, but that wasn't too unusual, fire potions didn't seem to make one feel different until you were standing in lava, after all. Shrugging, he thought perhaps it was a normal speed potion.

Turning towards the far end of the lab, he braced himself to sprint, took off, and landed promptly on his face. Groaning, he picked himself up. His centre of gravity had changed completely. Frowning, he realized something had cushioned his fall. Patting his chest, he blinked, standing very still. He quickly patted the rest of himself down, before just standing, staring at nothing.

After a few minutes, he started giggling inanely. Pyro had invented a genderswitch potion. No wonder he had seemed so perturbed. Grabbing a glass of milk, he drank it quickly, before patting himself down again. _Good, milk reverts. Ok. Now...what to do..._ Vechs thought with a giggle. He grinned to himself as he opened his brewing stand, starting to mix a large batch of these new potions.

He grunted to himself as he pulled the last bottles from the stand, frowning. He wasn't able to make nearly as many potions as he had wanted to. He was only able to make 9 potions before he ran out of pumpkin seeds. While he could bake more, he had ended up burning both batches. Sighing, he gave up, accepting that nine potions should be enough to cause mayhem for a bit.

He picked up the nine potions, putting eight potions in his bag while holding onto the ninth. Tilting it around, he smirked slightly before chugging it. He shook his head as his vision blurred before he quickly checked to make sure that he had gotten the potion right.

She smiled, giggling softly. _Eee so much fun_ she said, pulling her hair back, humming softly as she made her way to spawn. She'd have to be careful, otherwise there would be a lot of questions if someone found her. But it was just too tempting to wandering around as a female for awhile.

Halfway to spawn, she had to stop. Frowning, she knew she had to juryrig some kind of bra. This was getting uncomfortable. Grumbling, she grabbed some cloth from her pack, making a very rough jury rigged bra, before continuing on her way. _Should have remembered that..._ she though, muttering to herself.

She came out of the portal at spawn, before pressing herself against the wall. She could hear Guude and BDoubleO talking. They seemed to be setting up some kind of date, or at least, they seemed to be figuring out each others schedules. Vechs grinned, eager to see what would happen to their date if one of them was of the opposite sex.

They hugged each other before pulling away, walking off to find food it seemed. _Perfect can pour it in Guude's drink_ Vechs thought, following the two. 

The two of them sat down, pulling out some water and steaks. Vechs shrugged at the odd meal, before pursing her lips, trying to figure out how to distract BDoubleO. She grinned before shrugging. She'd just have to set a tree on fire, she supposed. 

Setting a tree on fire, she darted away, making her way back towards where the two lovebirds were seated. Well, soon to be lovebirds, she hoped. She relaxed slightly as BDoubleO jumped up, going to go put out the fire he just saw. She heard him mumbling under his breath. 

Sneaking up behind Guude, she quickly emptied the potion in his water, hiding behind a nearby tree, watching him while holding her breath. She fidgeted slightly, nervous. Guude grabbed his water, drinking it. He frowned, tilting his head, staring at it before shrugging, continuing to drink it. She giggled to herself mentally as she watched Guude waver slightly, changing sex. He didn't seem to notice anything different as he waited for BDoubleO to return.

BDoubleO noticed the change rather quickly though. As soon as he came within view of his friend, he stopped in his tracks, gaping. Guude frowned, staring at him. “What's wrong?” he said, blinking as he put a hand to his throat.

“G...Guude?” BDoubleO said, at a loss for words. “Yeah, who the hell else would it be? Fuck, what was in that water, my voice sounds funny,” Guude said, perturbed. “Uh, it's not just your voice...” BDoubleO said trailing off, making vague gestures meant to vaguely evoke Guude's new feminine figure. Guude blinked at BDoubleO before patting his chest.

“...did I just become a girl?” Guude said as soon as his brain started working again. BDoubleO sat on the ground next to Guude, gaping at him. “Holy shit dude,” BDoubleO finally managed to say. The two of them continued to stare at each other, before Guude started laughing hysterically. 

“I have no fucking idea what happened, and right now it's hilarious, and eventually I have to figure out a way to not be a girl, but ok!” Guude said as he continued to laugh, unsure what else to do in the situation. BDoubleO laughed with Guude, unable to stop himself from joining in with Guude's still incredibly infectious laughter.

Vechs frowned slightly as she watched them. She was hoping they'd have kissed or made out or something amusing to watch. But no, they were laughing. And hugging each other...

Vechs grinned, clapping both hands over her mouth so she wouldn't cackle loud enough for them to hear. _Oh so cute so cute. I knew they weren't going to be able to resist each other. HOLY...oh...they're moving damned fast. Guess Guude wants to see exactly how much of a girl he is_ Vechs thought, watching the two of them, her eyes boggling. She knew she shouldn't be watching, but damned BDoubleO seemed to know what he was doing there alright and the noises Guude had started to make...

Breathing heavily, Vechs continued on her journey. She had thought being female would be easier in the whole being distracted by sex department, but if right now was any indication, it was not easy. It was slightly less painful, but still not easy. She breathed slowly, leaving the sleeping couple behind her as she pondered who to douse with the potion next.

Her mind turned towards Pause and Beef. She knew Pause liked to flirt with anything with a heartbeat...she wasn't sure how he'd would react to suddenly becoming female though. 

Well, she'd just have to find out. Vechs grinned, giggling slightly as she silently made her way towards where she hoped to find Pause.


	2. Chapter 2

Pause was not where Vechs thought he was going to be. After a copious amount of searching, he found Pause. He appeared to be busy plotting some truly devious prank against Zisteau. When Pause went to grab a drink, Vechs quietly looked over Pause's plan. Vechs rolled his eyes before slipping back into the shadows. _Silly native, that's not a very good prank at all._ Vechs continued to watch Pause as he worked. Vechs shifted slightly as she realized just how good looking the native was. Either the potion was making him hornier then normal, he was just not use to be a girl. _...when would I have gotten use to being a girl_ she thought idly, amused grin on her face.

She tensed slightly as she heard the doorbell ring. Pause looked up briefly, placing his work down, going to answer the door. Taking the opportunity, she quickly spiked his drink before scrambling to hide again.

Straining to hear, she could just make out what Pause was saying.

“I'm sort of busy right now. Can you come back later?” Pause said quietly, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Oh, I see how it is! Always too busy for me lately. Busy with who this time, Millbee?” someone said. Vechs shifted slightly, figuring the voice must be Beef.

“No, busy with something. Not someone. Please don't do this to me Beef...” Pause said, exasperated. 

“I'm just joking Pause. I'll see you later,” Beef said, before Vechs heard the door shut. 

Pause walked back into the room, mumbling incoherently to himself. Going back to work on his plans, he grabbed his beer, take a swig of it. Frowning, he looked at the bottle before tasting it very carefully.

He put the bottle down quietly while pulling his sword out fluidly. “Who the fuck just spiked my drink?” he called out, eyes darting around the room. Vechs swallowed nervously, trying to remain hidden.

She had no such luck as Pause sensed her and grabbed her, pulling her from her hiding place. “Who the fuck are you? Wait it...” Pause said before staring at Vechs. “Oh for the love of god Vechs what the fuck,” he said with a groan. 

Vechs grinned uneasily at Pause, trying to remain cocky and self-assured. “You should uh, finish the rest of your drink, Pause,” she said with a smirk. Pause slowly exhaled, grabbing the drink before turning back towards Vechs with a frown.

“So what the fuck did you poison my drink with, Vechs? Am I going to melt to death if I don't do what you say, and then you'll give me the antidote? Actually, I'm less concerned about being poisoned right now, then learning why the fuck you're a girl,” Pause said while waving the bottle around, clearly at wits end.

“If you drink the bottle, I'll tell you why I'm a girl. And I promise it isn't poisonous,” Vechs said with a whine. Pause sighed, before chugging the bottle.

“There, are you happy?” Pause said, grabbing Vechs by the shoulder. Vechs marvelled at getting to see the transformation up close. Pause's face grew softer, eyelashes lengthened, adam's apple disappeared. She could feel the fingers holding her in place grew slightly thinner, longer.

“Explain,” Pause said coldly. If he had noticed his transformation, he didn't give any indication of it.

“I'm female because it's fun. I'm sure you'll find being female fun too?” Vechs said, grinning as Pause let go of her, eyes widening.

“I'm going to kill you, Vechs. I'm going to gut you. What the fuck goes through your brain when you do these things?” Pause said with a groan as he grabbed a mirror, looking at himself. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

“I'm currently thinking you look even hotter as a woman then you did as a guy, and that it was really cool feeling your fingers change,” Vechs said, smirking at Pause. Pause dropped the mirror on the table, grabbing Vechs by both shoulders.

“Is that so, Vechs? Watching me work got you all hot and bothered?” Pause said, leaning close to Vechs, lips almost brushing hers. Vechs whined again as Pause rubbed against her, his lips parted as he chuckled softly.

“Get the fuck out of my house, Vechs,” Pause said with a growl, letting go of her. Vechs whined before falling silent as Pause glowered at her. “Fine fine. Have fun being female,” Vechs said before mumbling as she stormed out of Pause's place.

_I guess I'll go bother Zisteau. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a female zombie pigman. Given they're all pigmen, not pigwomen. Well now is a good a time as any to see what one looks like..._ Vechs thought, still flustered after Pause teasing her.

She gasped in shock as someone grabbed the back of her overalls, dragging her behind a tree. Etho was staring at her with a look of confusion in his eyes.

“Hi Etho!” she said cheerfully, amused. She wondered how long it would take Etho to realize...

“Why are you female, Vechs,” Etho said calmly. 

“Because why not?” she said flippantly, shrugging. Etho tilted his head slightly, pondering Vechs.

“Let's go back to my base and talk about why your suddenly the opposite gender,” Etho said calmly, but Vechs noticed he seemed to be shaking slightly.

“Are you asking me out, Etho?” she asked, amused. Etho tilted his head again before looking away from Vechs, nodding slightly. _Squeeeeeeee_ “That seems nice,” she said, rubbing her hands on the front of her overalls. Etho seemed to relax slightly, the two of them making their way back to Etho's place.


	3. Chapter 3

“Vechs. Explain,” Etho said as they finally got back to his base, before Etho shut the door behind them. “Explain what?” Vechs said innocently. Etho sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.

“Vechs, seriously now. You did not just wake up and were suddenly female. Well, it seems highly unlikely. Explain,” he said again, voice surprisingly calm for seeing his friend as the opposite sex. Vechs sighed, biting her lip before turning towards Etho.

“Does it matter how I became female? Wouldn't you rather see just how female I am?” Vechs said demurely, caressing Etho's arm, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Etho shivered slightly, before frowning at Vechs.

“Vechs. I'm pretty sure you didn't change who you are. So cut out the nonsense and games, and please tell me why you're a woman suddenly,” he said coldly. Vechs turned away, pouting softly, unhappy her newly found feminine wiles weren't working. She should have known Etho wouldn't just fall for her pretty face. He was always analytical like that though, and he was right...she was still very much who she use to be. She wouldn't call it nonsense though. Games, sure, but nonsense, that was just cruel.

She stole a glance at Etho, a faint grin crossing her lips. He wasn't as collected as he seemed. He was checking her out rather heavily, although he seemed to be trying to be subtle. Well, subtly was never her strong suit, she thought to herself. Might as well try with everything. Cute little Etho would never know what hit him.

She turned towards Etho, pushing against him, looking up at him, eyes wide, lips parted as she pouted softly. “Are you quite sure you don't want to try anything?” Vechs said, running a hand along Etho's chest, breathing heavily as continued to look up at him.

He blushed brightly, looking down at her, stuttering softly before she tilted her head up, kissing him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She pressed against him, hands wandering down, slipping under the waistband of his pants.

He gasped as she started to stroke him, he pulled out of the kiss, trying to breath. “Vechs what...” he said as she pulled his pants down, kneeling in front of him. She wasted no time as she took him in her mouth, sucking gently.

Etho groaned, running his fingers through her hair. “Wh...why Vechs...” he said, too distracted to try and think clearly. She giggled, causing him to moan more, his fingers digging into her scalp. She pulled back, standing up, pressing against him.

“Etho, fuck me,” she said clearly, hands on his hips, pulling him closer to her. He look conflicted for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts as she ground against him. He whispered something under his breath before grabbing her roughly pushing her to the ground. She had already undone one of the snaps on her overalls, when he undid the other. She wiggled out of the overalls and her underwear before kissing him, pushing closer to him.

“Please Etho, please fuck me,” she said with a moan. She had been horny for quite some time now, and being so close to Etho, how warm he was, how nice he had tasted, she wanted to feel him inside her. He groaned, pushing into her slowly, stretching her a bit at a time. She whimpered, biting her lip. The sensation was new and novel, making her shiver slightly. She was slightly surprised it didn't hurt, but that was nice, it felt so nice, him filling her.

She moaned again as he started to rock back and forth, leaning down and kissing her, tongue pulling at hers. He felt so warm inside her, so very good. He sped up slightly, causing her to start moan even louder. He dipped his head down briefly, sucking at her neck as he continued to fuck her, each thrust slightly rougher then the last one.

She felt herself growing warmer, so close. Digging her fingernails into his back, she moaned Etho's name loudly as she came. She heard him whisper curses under his breath as he also came, filling her up. She gasped loudly, biting her lip. She hadn't thought that feeling him cum inside her would feel so nice, but it had. He pulled out slowly, lying down next to her on the floor.

“Why. Are you. Female,” he said slowly, eyes closed. “Potion. Want one?” she said, pulling one out of her nearby discarded backpack. He rolled onto his side, staring at her. “That is not why you are female, that is how you are female,” he said drolly. 

Vechs rolled her eyes, putting the potion back into her bag. “I suppose to see what would happen, what it's like. What, you aren't curious as to what it would feel like? Because let me tell you, what just happened there was incredible. Wouldn't you like to feel it from the opposite side?” she said, smirking slightly. 

He pursed his lips slightly, pondering the question. “No, I'm quite secure being what I am. Now, I wouldn't mind if a certain someone was changed to fe...” he trailed off as Vechs sat up, giggling evilly. “Oh no you don't. Don't you dare try and set us up. I only told you about the whole situation because I trusted you. Don't you go over and change him...” Etho said, pleading, but Vechs was already getting dressed.

“You know you want to see him as a woman, admit it,” she said, smirking down at him. Etho closed his eyes before nodding briefly. “Don't tell him it was my idea though, ok?” Vechs pursed her lips, nodding. 

“You aren't the jealous sort, are you? I might have to see what he's like as a woman myself,” Vechs said slowly, contemplative. Etho frowned briefly before shrugging. “As long as I get to watch...erk!” Etho said before rolling away from Vechs trying to smack him.

“No, if I'm going to fuck him when we're both women, I'm doing that alone, thank you very much,” she said as she left. Etho sighed unhappily, shrugging. “Fine, I'll imagine it. Mmm...” Etho said, causing Vechs to laugh as she left, leaving Etho lying on the floor half naked, dreaming to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Vechs quietly crept into Nebris' lair, making her way through the base. No one had heard from Nebris for awhile, but Vechs had an idea of what he had been up to. She slowed to a crawl when she heard the faint murmur of Nebris' voice. Quietly creeping around the corner, she smirked as she found Nebris.

“Ok, you need to stop rolling around on the floor, we need to practice you carrying around some weights. No, don't eat the weights!” Vechs heard Nebris say, groaning in exasperation. Peeking around the corner more, Vechs grinned. Apparently Nebris had been busy trying to train his little enderdragon baby. 

Unfortunately for Vechs, the dragon caught sight of her, and started making startled meeping sounds. Vechs bit her lip, rummaging through her pack, grabbing one of the gender potions. Three of them had been splash, so hopefully she'd be able to hit Nebris before the dragon got to her.

Holding her breath, she turned around the corner, throwing the potion directly at Nebris. Nebris blinked at her in confusion before realizing a potion was coming straight at him. “What the fuck?” he said as he tried to dodge out of the way. Unfortunately Vechs had aimed well, and it hit him dead on. Nebris started cursing, causing the baby dragon to make concerned, unhappy noises.

The young dragon bounded over to Nebris, before making startled noises. Nebris grumbled under his breath as the potion dried. “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck was that?” he said, frowning at Vechs. Vechs giggled as she watched the baby dragon continue to make confused noises as it stared up at Nebris. Nebris finally looked down at the confused dragon.

“What's wrong baby?” he said, kneeling down, trying to pet her. It continued to whine, backing away from Nebris. Nebris stood up, glaring at Vechs. “What did you do to me? Why does she hate me now? If this is permanent, I will destroy you,” he said as he started to make his way to Vechs.

“Maybe look in a mirror, it'll tell you what happened,” Vechs said with a grin while she reached behind herself, readying her sword just in case. Nebris frowned, pulling out a mirror. Looking in the mirror, he stopped.

Breathing slowly, he continued to breathe in and out slowly. As he did, the dragon quietly crept closer to him before sniffing at him. Apparently content that this was indeed still Nebris, it made a chirping noise before licking him.

“You are wearing Vechs' clothes, but you are female. Either you murdered Vechs and stole his clothes then changed me into a girl, or more likely, you are Vechs as a girl,” Nebris said slowly, eyes still closed. “What the fuck Vechs. What the fuck,” he said as he opened his eyes, having nothing else to say. 

Vechs relaxed slightly, sure that Nebris wasn't going to try and kill her. She had been unsure at first, given his anger over how the dragon had reacted, but now that the dragon was nuzzling Nebris' legs, he seemed quite a bit calmer. She walked over to Nebris, standing in front of him. The dragon hid behind Nebris' legs, staring up at Vechs. It ruffled its tiny wings, thin tendrils of smoke wafting from her nostrils. Vechs swore it looked like she was halfway between scared and trying to protect Nebris.

Vechs grinned at Nebris before suddenly grabbing his face, kissing him. Nebris blinked in surprise, before windmilling backwards, falling over the dragon with a thump. The dragon puffed itself up, glaring at Vechs, making an angry “Fleerp!” noise. Vechs smiled down at the dragon, goggles glinting slightly, which caused the dragon to whimper, wings tucked down tight to its side before it climbed on top of the prone Nebris.

Both dragon and owner glared up at Vechs. “What was that for?” Nebris said, grumbling as he stood up, holding the dragon. The dragon nuzzled into his arms, still glaring at Vechs. “Well, it's not every day I get to kiss you as a female, now is it?” Vechs said, shrugging.

“Oh, by the way. I'm assuming you'll want to change back to male pretty soon, no?” Vechs said with a grin. Nebris nodded warily, watching Vechs. “Let me guess, the antidote costs tons of diamonds and emeralds,” he said with a weary sigh.

“Oh no, it's free. You just have to follow me,” she said with a grin. Nebris frowned before licking his lips. “That sounds deceptively simple,” he said, clinging to the dragon tighter. Vechs smirked at him. “Oh, it IS deceptively simple, dear Nebris. No, don't worry, it has nothing to do with your incredibly cute stolen baby dragon,” she said with a smirk. Nebris frowned at her, before he carefully put the dragon down on the ground. It made unhappy noises, but with some coaxing, made it's way to a small bed in the corner, lying down on it, keeping a wary eye on Vechs.

Nebris turned back to Vechs once he was done getting the dragon into bed. He made a lead on gesture, following after Vechs.

“So where are we going?” Nebris asked as they walked quietly together. Vechs grinned, looking away from Nebris. “Oh, just over to get the antidote is all,” she said, trying her best to not giggle. Nebris frowned, shaking his head. “You are planning something. You have something terrible planned, don't you,” he said with a groan.

“Yep!” she said cheerfully. Nebris sighed, rubbing a hand on her face. Vechs pondered the newly female Nebris, looking her over as they walked. Her hair had grown quite a bit, reaching her mid back. Her eyes were still that striking shade of violet, framed by long dark lashes. The curves of Nebris' body were softer, rounder, and yet still held that dangerous edge of someone who spent quite some time practising fighting. Vechs felt herself getting slightly hot as she realized why Etho had a thing for Nebris, even if Etho would never tell Nebris that. Vechs smiled happily, knowing that she'd be able to get the two of them together, if even just for the night. Etho seemed willing to be with Nebris when Nebris was a female...maybe he'd realize it didn't really matter what sex Nebris was, and just admit that he liked Nebris for being Nebris. 

Nebris slowed down when he realized where they were going. “Oh no. No no. We are not going to go see him while I'm female,” Nebris said, shaking his head vehemently. Vechs smirked slightly, biting her lip. “Well, we don't have to, but then you'll be female forever...” Vechs said with a smirk. Nebris stopped, seeming to actually ponder the option for a moment before sighing heavily.

“You're...you're just...” Nebris said with a sigh. Vechs giggled happily, humming. “Sure, sure. I'm evil. Now let's go talk to your dear friend, hm?” she said, giggling as she watched Nebris shiver. Vechs nearly skipped up to Etho's front door, before knocking on it.

The door opened slightly as Etho peeked out, eye scanning Vechs. As soon as he saw Nebris, the door swung wide open. Etho reached out, grabbing Nebris, dragging him inside. Nebris gave a strangled shout, quickly cut off by Etho kissing him. Etho nodded at Vechs slightly before slamming the door shut. Vechs frowned, unhappy that she wasn't going to get to watch, but at least she had the memories of her and Etho, she supposed. And the delightful whimpers and gasps coming from the other side of the door. And the moans...she smirked slightly, before leaving the two of them alone.

She hummed softly, pondering who next to play with. She nearly smacked herself on the head when she realized she had to visit Zisteau at the very least. How terrible of her to forget her favourite pigderp. Wouldn't be right to play with all these people without playing with him at least once. Or maybe several times. 

Except a pair of hands was grabbing her, dragging her behind a tree. “Aha! I FOUND YOU!” Zisteau said with a growl. Vechs blinked, confused. She didn't think she could summon Zisteau just by thinking of him, but maybe she could. 

“I've heard there's a lot of weird shit going on. Apparently Guude is now female, Pyro said he had a breakin at his place, and just general mischief. I knew you had to be involved. And it seems I was right, little miss Vechs,” Zisteau said with a growl, holding Vechs still. “So now, now you tell me what you've done,” he said, turning her around to face him.


	5. Chapter 5

Vechs looked up at Zisteau innocently. “I've done nothing you wouldn't have done had you found the potions first and had extra time on your hands,” she said solemnly, trying not to giggle. Zisteau shook his head, snorting softly. “I would not go around changing peoples sexes without their permissions. Also, I am shocked and hurt that I was not the first person you tried these potions on,” Zisteau said, hand over his heart. Vechs rolled her eyes at the overacting Zisteau, before wiggling out of his grasp.

“I can try it now!” Vechs said, smacking Zisteau over the head with one of the bottles she slipped from her pack. As soon as the bottle broke over Zisteau's head, Zisteau grabbed Vechs, throwing her to the ground, pining her there. _Oh bother, never attack combat trained zombie pigderps, right._ Vechs thought, staring up at Zisteau.

Vechs was highly disappointed with Zisteau's transformation. Other then a slight slimming down of his body, he didn't seem to change much in his transformation from male to female. “Well that's a gyp,” she said, annoyed. Zisteau tilted his head, amused. “Didn't change as much as you wanted me to?” he said, chuckling softly. Vechs did have to admit Zisteau's new voice was higher pitched and very pleasant to listen to, though. Zisteau stood up, pulling Vechs with him.

“So. What do you plan on doing to me, Zisteau?” Vechs said with a grin. Zisteau frowned down at Vechs, sighing. “Nothing. Nothing at all. We already figured out you can switch back by drinking milk, so Guude is fine, as is Pyro, other then Pyro is pissed at you for stealing his stuff. You shouldn't be taking other peoples stuff, Vechs,” Zisteau said, the faintest hint of a growl creeping into his voice. Vechs blushed, shrugging. “I'll make it up to him, somehow,” she said. “You better. I vouched for you, after all,” Zisteau said, annoyed.

“Can we go back to your place and make out some?” Vechs said, trying to not bounce up and down too much. Zisteau looked down at Vechs, bemused. “I would say something about how the potion made you hornier, but that's not true. That's just you,” he said, chuckling. Vechs frowned up at him, waving her hands dismissively. “You know you want to make out with me. I mean, it's a monumental occurrence! Getting to make out with me as a girl! And you as a girl! And maybe heavy petting!” Vechs said, nodding emphatically. Zisteau rolled his eyes, starting to walk away.

Vechs skipped behind him, following. “You know you waaaaant to!” she said, humming softly. “I'm not in the mood to put up with your childishness today,” Zisteau said with a snort. Vechs frowned, hurt. “Such cruelty, you wound me pigderp. And if it's childish to change peoples genders to make out with them, I'm concerned for your childhood,” she said, patting Zisteau on the back. Zisteau tensed slightly before turning around, staring at Vechs. “You....you're something else,” he sighed. “Yep!” she said, nodding. Zisteau sighed, stretching slightly before turning back around, continuing to walk. “You can come over to my place, but we aren't going to make out,” he said with a chuckle. Vechs ducked her head, grinning. _You say that now pigderp..._

Zisteau stretched out on the couch, holding a mirror, staring at his hands and face, pondering them. “Seems I mostly just slimmed down and gained some curves. I think I look nice,” Zisteau said, amused. Vechs nodded, snuggling next to Zisteau. “I think you look quite nice also, Zistykin. All mmm...touchable,” she said, running a hand along Zisteau's arm. Zisteau just rolled his eyes, patting Vechs on the head. “We aren't making out,” Zisteau said calmly. Vechs inhaled sharply before pouting. “But I want to kiss you, and touch you, and and it's not fair!” Vechs said, casting a pleading look at Zisteau. “Just one kiss!” Vechs said, pawing at Zisteau's arm.

Zisteau wrapped his arms around Vechs suddenly, pulling her into a kiss before letting her go. “There, one kiss,” he said, amused. Vechs glared at him, pawing his arm again. “That's not fair! Now I want more!” she said, pouting. “Good. You can learn you don't get everything you want,” Zisteau said, amused. “Cruelty! Cruelty!” Vechs whined, glaring. “Why don't you go and try and sleep as a girl, Vechs? See how that is. Haven't tried that yet, have you?” Zisteau said, trying to keep a straight face. Vechs frowned at him before standing up, flouncing away. “Fine, but I'm sleeping in your bed. Naked,” she said, ignoring the sighing Zisteau was doing.

Vechs stripped down, crawling into Zisteau's bed. _I should get out a mirror and take a look at myself, but I actually am tired. I'll just sleep._ she thought with a yawn, falling asleep. Her dreams were disjointed, filled with odd visions of smoke and unhappy things. She whined in her sleep before suddenly the dreams disappeared, replaced with warm, shimmery feelings.

Waking up, she stretched out, before stopping. Zisteau was wrapped around her. Although from what she was feeling, Zisteau was not female anymore. _...wanted to make out with female Zistykin. Already have made out with male Zisteau._ She wiggled about, turning to face Zisteau, still wrapped in his arms.

“Wake up Zisteau!” she said, before kissing him. Zisteau shook his head slightly before yawning, looking at Vechs, amused. “You had bad dreams again,” he said, cuddling her. Vechs frowned, trying to remember the dreams before shrugging, snuggling next to Zisteau. “I don't remember them, but that's why I have a pigderp security blanket, isn't it,” she said, yawning. Zisteau cuddled her, holding her tightly. “You still have to go and apologize to Pyro for stealing stuff and Guude for changing his sex,” Zisteau said tiredly. 

“And Nebris for throwing him at Etho...” Vechs said quietly. “You what,” Zisteau said, mouth dropping open. “Oops, you didn't know that yet.” Vechs said innocently. Zisteau groaned loudly, eyes closed. “Oh Vechs...” “Etho's happy now?” Vechs said, trying to sound innocent. Zisteau groaned again, sighing. “We need to go rescue Nebris,” Zisteau said, climbing out of bed. “What, now?” Vechs said, annoyed. “We are not leaving Nebris alone with Etho. That always ends in shouting yelling, and things breaking,” Zisteau said with a grunt. “I left him alone with Etho last night. There's been no yelling yet, now has there? So it's fine,” Vechs said calmly, fudging the details slightly, trying to grab Zisteau and pull him back into bed. Zisteau frowned, pondering. “True, there hasn't been. But if I don't see both of them some time today, we're going to go find them.” “And make out with them?” “Stop being horny, Vechs.” “Easier said then done,” she said with a yawn, sitting up in the bed.

“I know what would make me not horny...” Vechs said suggestively, batting her eyelashes and Zisteau. Zisteau laughed, climbing back into bed. “Fine Vechs. You win, you win,” he said with a grin. Vechs squealed slightly, kissing Zisteau. “I knew you'd cave eventually!” Zisteau laughed again, wrapping his arms around Vechs. Zisteau slowly began kissing Vechs' neck, nibbling on it gently. “Have to be careful, it looks like you bruise a bit easier now,” Zisteau said with a sigh. Vechs shrugged, unconcerned. “I don't mind bruises, as long as you don't mind bruises,” she said, nibbling on Zisteau's shoulder.


End file.
